Heart in my hand
by ReadyLee03
Summary: After a breath taking break up with levy, Gajeel finds out  what it really means to loose the one you love... Hello everyone, im trying something new here. I would love feed back! This piece was inspired by a song called Pretty Girls Lie by Trey songs, which I plugged into the story to give it a little more emotion. I think I spent to long on this story..I hope you enjoy it!
1. chapter 1

After a breath taking break up with Levy, Gajeel finds out what it really means to loose the one you love... Trying something new please give me feed back ? The story was inspired by Trey Songs 'Pretty Girls Lie' which I inserted in my story.. if you didn't hear the song, please feel free to do so.. and again please leave feed back tell what you think so far!

The Giant wooden doors creaked as I entered to the guild hall. **'Da fuck am I doin here!'** It was so hard being there, knowing I wouldn't be greeted by the sweet smile from the bluenette anymore. I made my way to the bar where a smiley Mira waited with a extra large helping of iron and a large glass of beer to wash it down.

As late as it was I didn't want to be at home, being that lily wasn't there and had spent the weekend at some kind of cat retreat at Wendy's with Carla and Happy. I sat down and she placed them both before me. I looked up to meet her gaze and smile as she place her warm hands over mine as if to comfort me. I guess she could read the torment on my face or something. That or she spoke to levy. I sighed, and groaned low under my breath. I guess she took it as a thank you because she nodded and took her leave to continue her duties.

As I sat there nibbling on the hearty helpings, I could hear the commotion taking place behind me as usual.

"Hey you take that back you bag of ice!"

I smirked as I watched natsu smack the life force out of grays bare back. With a high pitched Ah, grey gasped as he lost his breath. He stiffened up like a board and fell backwards out of his seat from the sting of the impact.

" Natsu! What the hell! You didn't have to hit him like that!" Lucy squeaked out trying to recover the dazed gray back in his seat.

" Next time he'll watch what he say about my farts, they don't smell like gasoline and he knows it!"

"Hehe, I swear those son of a bitches are in love."I chuckled to myself and turned back to my iron snack. As the guild doors swung open, I was frozen in mid chew. My body started to tense as I smelled a sent that I tried so hard to forget. Strawberries and honey. My eyes widened as I gulped the remaining iron that was in my mouth. 'Levy...I thought she was on a mission with those idiots.' I closed my eyes and clinched my hands into fists as I tried so hard not to let the lump in my throat form into tears.

Flash back

 _' "What up shrimp, I can't make any moves until I know what I did to hurtcha."_

 _Levy sighed, " it's nothing Gajeel I just don't wona be bothered right now."_

 _He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Look I'm tryin here you just gota bare with me, I ain't good at this romance shit it confuses me. Let me take ya out somewhere... movies, dinner, to the beach for a picnic just the two of us. Come on I ain't seen ya since ya left a week ago for ya mission."_

 _Reaching for her hand, he whispered " levy please I miss..."She snatched her hand away full of remorse as she spat out, "There's someone else Gajeel ok there I said it so...just leave me alone."_

 _Gajeel felt his heart stop as he chocked on his words. "Wh-what...you serious...why...I..."_

 _"I never really loved you gajeel, at first I thought I could but just didn't anymore. I wasn't really on a mission I..."_

 _Gajeel chocked on the lump in his throat as hoarse words hit his lips. "Ya went...to see'em."_

 _She nodded and looked away. "I'm sorry Gaj..."_

 _"Pshaw!" He threw his hand up to stop her talking. "I opened..my heart...let ya in..let my guard down...ya made me happy for once in my life...I was happy!" He watched her as she placed her hand over her mouth. "Levy you were it...I c.." He sighed and looked away realizing that What ever he said now wouldn't change the fact that he was once again a throw away. "I can't... I'm sorry for wastin ya time." Without another word he left towards his apartment._

 _"Gajeel wait, gajeeeel!" '_

"Gajeel? Ga-Gajeel." Soft words ripped me from my memory. A arm wrapped itself around mine and forced my hand to except the one that was willing to touch it. I knew that voice,...bunny?

"Breathe Gajeel breathe." I exhaled not realizing that I was holding my breath. I didn't dare look at her. Another warm hand came up to my face and turn it towards their own. She brought my head down slightly, l open my eyes releasing tears that formed beneath my eyelids. She must have known because she was ready to catch them with a small handkerchief.

 **'What the fucks the matter with me? I'm sitting here basically in tears over shit that happens everyday. Getting comforted by one of the people I hurt most. I gota be loosin my fuckin mind.'**

"It's ok just take a long breath. I'm here for you I'm not going anywhere." **'Da fuck ya ain't!'** I thought as I shifted uncomfortably on the stool. As much as I wanted to protest, I didn't want anyone to see me in this weak state so I bared through the thought of someone wasting their time being concerned.

As the guild hall emptied out, it was only the usual crew inside plus Mira that I could smell and 'the bookworm'. **'Ok enough of dis shit!** ' I groaned to myself as I moved to stand and she removed her hands from my hand and face.

I looked down at those soft brown eyes staring back at me and sighed softening my pained expression and rubbed the top of her head. "I ain't no charity case."

She smirked and took it as a thank you. I walked around the bar and saw levy in the far corner reading her book with a serene look on her face.

My heart dropped into my stomach as I made my way to the large cold stage. Mira figured out what I was about to do and turn on a spot light and dimmed the remaining lights in the guild hall. Grabbing my stashed guitar from a previous performance, I walked to the mic and adjusted it to my hight.

I could feel the heaviness of eyes watching me as I closed mine and took a deep dying breath,brought my mouth to the mic and let my feeling show from 3 weeks of with holding it all.

She grew up without a father

Never knew how to love a man

mmm

She's addicted to breaking hearts and moving on oh lord

So I never really stood a chance noo hoo

And the sparkle in her eyes

They shine so flawless I'm amazed

Blinded by an angel's face oh oh oh

It's the sweetest poison in one kiss

And now you got the venom in your veins

Believing everything her lips say

Pretty girls lie

Lipstick and a smile

Makes you want to believe

But pretty girls hide ohho oh

Pain so deep inside

She can't even see

Pretty girls lie

Pretty girls lie yea

Oo

Got you walking through a maze, yeah

Eyes closed tryin' to find your way oohoo

Got your arm's reached out

Hoping she gon' make a sound

But she don't wanna be found

'Cause she'll tell you come anyway oh oh oohoo

And you don't know the difference

From the real or the fake

Devil in the chest, but an angel in the face

Never ever yours but it's only for today

Is it real when you calling my name?

Pretty girls lie

Lipstick and a smile

Makes you want to believe

But pretty girls hide

Pain so deep inside

She can't even see

Pretty girls lie

I want to give the benefit of the doubt

The best in her I wanna help bring it out

I know something's missing inside

If she let me I can show the proof

Girl there ain't no running from the truth

She says I'll be there

Girl don't just tell me what I wanna hear

Pretty girls lie

Lipstick and a smile

Makes you want to believe

But pretty girls hide

Pain so deep inside

She can't even see

Pretty girls lie

Such a pretty face

She can't find her way

Such a beautiful girl

Lost in the world

Can't trust what she says

After so many break-ups and make-ups in life

Could've been making love and end up in a fight

Oh tell me why

Pretty girls lie

Stepping away from the mic, I put my guitar back where I found it and proceeded to jump down off the stage when I heard the guild door ease open. I look towards the sound and saw levy leave without a second glance.

I groaned low in my throat from the instant pain that formed itself around the place my heart use to be. ' **Figures.'** I thought as I made my way over to the bar, Mira turned the light back on reveling a gut wrenching sight. Natsu's head buried n grays arm and Gray's head on the bar as they sat, Lucy,Ezra and Mira with hands to their mouths crying.

I stood there in silence as the girls watched me. I huffed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Hey stop it I'm fine...I got it out ok.. No water works."

The last thing I need was another sympathetic hand on my shoulder. As I looked up they had come to me and put their arms around my neck, back and chest. I closed my eyes for a brief moment and took it in.

I'm not gonna lie I enjoyed it and needed it, the comfort that is. When they finally let me go. I took all three women's hand and kissed it. They smiled and let me pass them only to be tackled by Natsu and his hideous crying.

"Uuaaaahhhaaahhhuuuuuhhh I'm so sorry man, let me make it better!"

I growled audibly, "what!...god no!... Eww...shit!... Get off... Ok, I get it, I get it!"

"I can help, I'll kiss it better!"

"Oh hell no!" I gulped seeing how serious he was as he leaned in.

I pried him off only for him to latch himself on my arm then on my leg. I stood there with arms crossed and cursed under my breath while grey tried to get him off me. The girls stood back and watched in shock and burst into laughter. I looked back at them with a slight grin on my face until Natsu tackled me to the ground.

"Uhhhaaaaahhuuhaahh! Gajeel aaahhhuuuhhh!"

"What the hell... get off!" I yelled while I struggled to release his grip from my neck. They joined grey scrambling to get Natsu loose. I screamed as I felt my body being dragged across the floor as they pulled Natsu away.

" Natsu let him go crazy bastard!" Lucy screamed as I clawed my way to the door.

"I just wona help him, aaaahaauuhhhoooaaahhhuhh! Let's fight Gajeel let's fight I'll help you!"

"Get off fire for brains!" I shouted feeling his nails sink through fabric around my ankle. When I felt his grip leave my left foot, l bolted for the doors. As I looked back, I saw Ezra cradling him in her armed bust." Ack your chocking me!" Natsu squeeze out. I was finally out of there.


	2. Chapter 2

Breathing a sigh of relief, I decided to head home. I walked out onto the path for my departure with pocketed hands and paused. I took a much needed breath and tilted my head towards the night sky and admired the moon and all it's glory, to top it off the weather was just right. A little windy and cool just the way I like it. As I continued my venture, I remembered that I'll have to pass by fairy hills. **'Fuck'** I groaned mentally kicking myself for forgetting. "I guess I'll have to make it quick and stay in the shadows if she _is_ out there." Glancing down at my wrist watch i relaxed.

 **'11:45pm'** ..." What am I sayin its way to late for'er to be outside." I said a matter of factly as I continued home. The closer I got to fairy hills, the faint smell began to return.

 **'Ahh come on, I can't take much more of dis shit! If I ain't know any betta, I'd think she doin it just ta fuck wit me...man screw it..just keep walkin it'll be ova soon.'** I convinced myself as I walked pass the gate of fairy hills. **'I definitely smell her...ok maybe my minds fuckin wit me.'** Running my hand through thethick roots of my hair, I took another breath quieting my mind and continued home.

As I passed the outer gates of fairy hills my heart instantly skipped in my chest. **'Son of a...'** "I get it Gajeel ok,... I hurt you." Stopping in my tracks I swallowed the lump forming in my throat and turned to face her. Leaning against the brick wall of fairy hills gate she lifted her head to meet my gaze as I approach her slowly.

"It was never my intentions to hurt you... I just..." She paused and buried her face in her hands. **'The lies we tell ourselves to be able to live another day'** I thought as I grew instantly tired of the conversation awaiting me.

"What was it den shrimp... I'm all ears!...Was it ur way of gettin back at me fur what I did to you n ya team?"

"No... Gajeel..I!" She whispered as she removed her hands to look at me in a you can't be serious way.

"What was dat, didn't quite catch it." I asked sarcastically with my hand to my ear.

" No!" She forced out.

"Then spit it out, what I do to deserve this form of punishment!"

"Am I to rough around the edges, is dat it?"

"No..."

"No?Did I not pay enough attention to ya?"

"Yes!"

"Yes?"

"I mean no...that's not it."

"No?Then what levz... I'm confused.." I questioned while I inched closer to her.

"Was it how I held ya?"

"No."

"The way I looked at ya,... the way I touched ya?"

"No Gajeel no!"

"THEN TELL ME! " I chocked on forced words as tears ran down my face. The heat from my throats was to thick with fury to bare any longer. My hands were resting on the wall on the opposite sides of her head.

"Who's the guy?" I asked her as I lowered my head so she couldn't see who I had become.

"W-what? I-I don't..."She paused.

"Who's the kid ya left me for!" I growled as my gazed returned to hers. She began to pant as she spoke.

"Uh.. It's... Um I..." She looked away from me and started sniffling as tears rolled down her face. "Levy..." I whispered against her ear pulling her close to me.

"It's Hibiki Reitisu." She uttered as she pushed me away and huffing towards the entrance of fairy hills.

"What?"

"Yes... And I love him Gajeel!" She snapped as she pulled away from my grasp.

"Love?" I asked as I took a hold of her hand again.

"Ya love'em huh? How levz? Ya told me ya heart was mine, that we'd be togetha no matta who spoke ill."

"Gajeel." She pleaded as she tried to free her hand from mine.

"You said that what eva thoseidiotssaid about me ya wouldn't listen."

"It has nothing to do with that, gajeel please."

"Den what levz..was it before or after ya convinced me to give ya my all!"

"Huh? I gave ya every piece of me...nyoutook it away just likethat."

I snarled as I snapped my fingers. I pulled her close to me again and whispered as I chocked back tears.

"Did I mean anything to ya.. Was it all a lie... Didga lie ta me...didga evalove melevz?"

She pushed me away with as much force than she could muster.

"Yes!!... it was... I LIIIIEEED!" She shouted as tears rolling down her face and her breath hitched. With all the anger and disappointment she showed, I still tried to approach.

"No." She uttered putting her hands up stopping me mid stride.

"I lied to you.. I never loved you.. I felt bad for you,...so I forced... I forced myself to play a role."

Crying and sniffling as she spoke.

"For a year?"

I chocked behind a cracked voice as I looked in her direction. My hands shook with anticipation and anger.

"I always saw you alone never giving anyone the time of day. So I decided to...to talk to you. You started...having feelings for me so I figured if I made myself...if we..."

I ran my hands through my hair in disbelief.

"Hahahahaha...hahahaha." I was struck with laughter and dismay.

"What kinda idiot do ya take me for huh? You mean ta tell me for a year ya been lyin about how ya feel about me!"

I walked towards her a placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Look, any ass with eyes could see we were an item."

She backed away out of my reach and looked at me disappointingly.

"I did...I don't anymore."

I looked at her with raised eyebrow.

"Wanna elaborate a little?"

"Well I..."

I felt my face heat up with embarrassment and anger.

I turned away from her and took a deep breath.

"So our whole relationshipwasfake."

She turned her head away from me once more.

"It was at first, then I fell for you.., in love with you... I was happy. I realized this and I started to feel sick..."

My eyes widened and my heart started to burn.

"What?" I question.. I wanted to see if my ears weren't deceiving me.

"No not in that way, It was like I had forgotten something. That feeling you get when your past due on your rent and there was no way that you would ever get the money in time." I felt that, for a while but never knew what it meant until..."

Chuckling to myself, I grew weak with anger, I signed."Tell me" I asked as my eyes scanned hers."Do you get kick outa ripping me apart."

"I never meant to take it this far... I." She stepped towards me cupping my face to get me to see her truth.

"Does it make you smile to know you could get ta me?"

"Gajeel had I known that..."

"What, that you would fall in love,that you would get sick of me? What!!!" I moved out of her reach.

"Fuck levy!" I snarled "I fuckin loved you, still...love you." My voice grew heavy and it fell into a whisper.

"For a...year..ya played me?" Remembering every word she ever said, my heart felt like it was trying to escape through my stomach. I knelt down trying to collect my breath.

"Gajeel I'm sor..."

"Yaliedta me.." I whispered in shock,my body shook as my heart felt the need to halt every other beat.

"Ya lie ta me...how did I miss it..."

Fighting back every urge to scream I bit down on my lip causing it to bleed.

"Gajeel I'm.." She covered her mouth and backed away towards the entrance.

"Ya lied ta me...Ya LIED TA Me!!" I groaned punching the ground beneath me.

My voice cracked as I was struck in my gut by the mere shock itself. As she entered into to the gates, she gasped catching the pained look in my eyes as I hiked my head up in response to the gates opening. She uttered, "I'm so... I'm sorry" as she closed the gate making a B line for her apartment leaving the shrieking sound of the gates closing behind her.

As I kneeled there with my heart in my hand, I was lost in the thoughts that consumed me. Every kiss, every touch, word, smile, laughter was a lie. I tottered onto my butt and rested my arms on my knees trying my hardest to keep the lump in my throat that crawled its way up back down.

The heat and soreness consumed me and made it harder to breathe the more my memories took a hold of me.

Before I could stop myself, my face was searing with heat and my body involuntarily shook from the efforts to keep the angry dragon inside from ripping through my chest.

"Fuck!" I forced out behind clenched teeth contracting my hands into fists attempting to keep my shaky breaths steady.

I stilled my body when I felt a familiar presence. **'Just my luck.'** I buried my chin into my chest as she approach. "Gajeel?" She called. "Is that you?"

I groaned as she kneeled before me. "Hey." She called as she reached for the strand of hair that gotten loose on my cheek.

I huffed and slightly jerked my face away as I looked at her with a slightly turned head in shame. "Come on." She muttered as she grabbed my arm to help me up.

I brushed her hand away and stood and instantly felt a hallow feeling in my chest that caused me to groan in disapproval.

I turned away from her when I notice her eyes flicker in my direction.

"What bunny...ya need somethin."

"I...nothing I was actually gona go see levy...you ok?" She asked trying to find my eyes.

 **'Getcha shit togetha man.'**

"Neva beta... so go already." I replied turning my face to avoid any eye contact.

 **'I must look like a fuckin joke right now.'** I held my breath when I felt her embrace.

"Naw she'll be fine." She says to me as she pulls my gaze towards hers.

"Tsk, don't do dat...I feel like ya takin pity on me." I voiced as I pulled her arm from my wrist.

"I don't. " She replied grabbing my arm leading me away from fairy hills. I groaned in protest.

"Wudga quit it!" I urged pulling my arm free.

"I don't need a guide." I growled shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Fine...lets go." She hinted as she turned on her heal and sauntered towards the beaten path.

Trying to put as much of sarcasm into my words, I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"Sure...why not."

"Where were you headed?" She asked looking at the ground studying our shadows movement beneath the moonlight.

"Home." I answered trying to sound like myself.

"Ok well we're stopping by my place first,I'm gona grab somethings then I'll take you home sounds good to you?"

"No, not really."

"Well thats to bad I'm not leaving you alone tonight tough guy." **'Oh...great..fucking fantastic!** I thought. **'As if this night couldn't get any worse.'** And with that she lead me towards her apartment.


	3. chapter 3

Ok guys it's been a while since I updated sorry about that...I had a lot of things in my plate...please comment on what you think so far and thank you for reading!!!!

When we finally made it to my apartment, she stood in the doorway in ah.

"Ya comin in or what bunny." I asked as I threw my keys on the end table by the door making a deep clank sound.

"How the heck did you score this spacious place. It's so classic but modern at the same time. Look at these high ceilings, and this kitchen slash dining area. And the living room, you actually have a bedroom back there!" She screeched excitedly taking herself on a tour.

I looked at her and shook my head.

"Sure and a bathroom, and a balcony...ya should check it out. I'll meetcha out der so I can give you a betta view of da ground floor." I replied sarcastically with grimmest grin I could muster.

"Haha very funny jerk off!" She cheesed as she poked me on my arm. I looked at her with a side grin.

"Got it for a steal actually." I answered finally.

"Ya make ya place sound like a shit shack." I pointed out getting comfortable on the couch.

"Well not quite a shit shack but it's not this nice. She answered looking around as she approached the couch to sit beside me.

"So come on, tell me..."she nudged my leg with her own trying to get me to talk.

"Somebody died in it." I answered with a grin. She shuddered at the response and sat back on the couch.

"Yea... Of course...nothing wrong with that at all." She whispered holding herself looking around as if she was going see the previous owners spirit.

I smiled with one thought on my mind. "Gehee."

 **'Good,maybe she'll leave with a little nudge.'** Slinding closer to her on the couch, I threw my arm around her.

"Ya know, sometimes at night when I turn off the light I can see shadowy figures movin in the corner right there." I pointed guiding her head as I whispered in her ear.

"Don't do that you iron jerk!" She whimpered.

"Hehehe!" I grabbed my stomach in laughter as I looked at her damn near punch herself trying to shrug my arm away.

"And I know what your doing, your tryna get me out here... well I'm not leaving!

" She said matter of factly as she stormed off to the room she perceived to be the bathroom and slammed the door.

As I came down from my laughter high, I sat up and clenched my chest from the instant pain that crept up to remind me of the encounter with levy. **'Fuck me...'** I cringed at my thoughts and stood up dragged my lifeless body to my stash of enjoyment in a self made iron box on the kitchen counter.

I pulled out a black-n-mild wood tipped cigar,smelled it and head outside to the balcony. As I let out some of the tobacco that filed the cigar, my memories crept back up and tried to consume me. I groaned tilting the black n mild right side up and pitched the tip sealing it. Taking another long look at the night sky, I took out my lacrima powered iPod and pushed the ear buds in my ears and combed it for the only song that calms my nerves. 'Boadicea by Enya.'

I lite up and inhaled. As the song rolled through my head, my memories faded into nothingness and a view of a rolling red sea crashing its waves against a rocky shore lite by the darkness of a blood moon filled my subconscious and I instantly relaxed slumping into a chair. **'Fuckin Finally',** I thought as the black n mild took effect. I began to feel lighter. I took a long deep breathe as I started to feel tingling travel through every inch of my body. The feeling of having an outer body experience took over when I finally closed my eyes to bask in the pleasure of feeling as tho I was floating.I glanced back to the twinkling stars above me as the song ended for the third time exhaling the remains of the black n mild and flicked the wood tip to the ground below.

I returned inside to find Lucy sitting at the kitchen table in a silk blue pajama matching short set and her hair groped around her shoulders. **'Da fuck is she doin?'** I thought as I entered the room.

I pointed to the remote on the end table assuming that maybe she was bored placed my iPod on the bookshelf and head to the bathroom to shower. Before I left I heard her shift in her seat as if she was gona move.

"Eh?" I paused and slightlyturned my head towards her.

"Well..I..." She shifted reaching her hand out and face planted on the table."Never mind."

I raised my eyebrow and shook my head."Yur a weird one ya are. " And I left for a much needed shower.

I stood under the cascading water I clinched my face at the thought of levys hands wrapped around my back and rubbing my waist on either side digging her nails into them and she held me.

I growled to myself as the memory resurfaced and turned up the hot water trying to block it from coming to a head. 'Fuck life!'I groaned under my breath as I banged my head lightly against the wall in front of me.

Flashback

" _I don't know why you worry so much Gajeel I'm perfectly fine." She insisted as she eased closer to me and nudged my wet back with her nose. "Look I gota be.. Ya hang with those two dorks all day it's a wounder ya still alive." I added as she wrapped her arms around me. "Gajeel their not that bad." "The hell they are, if I wasn't around you'd be dead."_

 _"So your saying that your my savior." I smiled at the thought of her getting wound up. "Not saying that at all, I'm saying that your my life line and if ya wasn't around I'd be a broken man." "Aww you poor poor soul." She wined as she kissed my lower back and pulled me closer. "Aww don't tell me yur a kiss ass now." Bursting into laughter. "you wish!" She turned me around and looked longingly into my eyes._

 _"Gajeel Redfox you mean the world to me and the only thing that can separate us is death, and since no ones dying anytime soon we're in this together for the long run so get use to seeing this face because I'm not going anywhere." I smiled and brought her in for a long kiss._

 _"Ya better not, I'd be force to drag ya dead body all over magnolia." "Ewww! Do you have to say that while you kiss me."She yelped laughing at the weird sense of humor that is my own. I picked her up pinning her against the wall and settled between her legs. I tilted her head up with my nose and answered._

 _"Hehe...then I'd take ya out on dates like the amusement park." "Oh really..hahaha...I'd like to see how far you'd get with a dead body around there." "Gehee, me too.. But I'm told that it's hall of the dead around there so don't think nobody would question me at all."_

 _Panting she wrapped her legs around my waist and paused. "So let me get this right, your idea of a date is degrading my lifeless body and parading me around at some freak show in an amusement park?" She questioned glancing at me with a slightly turned head. "Pretty much." I grinned as I kissed her collar bone. "That's disturbing...remind me never to go the the amusement park with you." She said with a grin._

 _Snickering under my breath, I found her mouth and kissed her passionately and let her down. "Come on its gettin cold in here." I grinned turning the water off leading her out of the shower. She grabbed a towel and proceeded to head out of the bathroom. "Um ya don't need that shortie..." She looked over her shoulder in confusion. Grabbing her and tossing her over my shoulder I added. "I ain't done tellin ya wat I'd do with ya lifeless body."_

 _"Gajeel...what the hell are you talking about...in no way shape or form is this turning me on!!!" "Gehee..I no!" I added as I kicked the bedroom door open. "Gajeel...hahahaha!!!" She shrieked as the door close._


	4. 4

**Hi everyone...I want to apologize for all late update..I rewrote this chapter and hopefully its not boring...please guys please leave a comment if you liked it or hated it i want to know these things.. i kinda stuggled with the x rated part hehe... thanks again for reading my story!!!**

I dried myself and got dressed in my black tank top and grey and black pajama pants. As I looked in the mirror and dried my hair, something caught my eye. A small bottle of lavender oil sat on the corner of the bathroom sink.

"Oh come on!!" I groaned and knocked it and a couple more items off sending it into the wall ofthe shower breaking them.'Yea, a reminder is all I need!'I groaned inwardly as I slapped my palm to my forehead trying to keep the memories at bay.

"Gajeel...are you ok?" Was the question as a knock on the door brought me back to reality.'Dammit forgot she was here.'

"Gajeel?" I took a final disgusted look into the mirror and turn off the light. I signed as I open the door and brushed pass her without a word. Making my way to the kitchen, I ignored the intended stare she wasobviouslygiving me.

"Hey...I'm talking to you!" I paused and looked over my shoulder as I took a iron pipe from the pantry along witha bottle of water.

"Well...don't." I implied making my way to the couch,I slung the pipe over my shoulder and watched her fierce gaze. **'I dont need this shit right now..'** Was all I could think over the constant drilling of memories that I forced back.

I plopped on to the couch and channel surfed chomping on my snack. I heard her grumble and the dragging of a chair as she sat at the table again. **'That's one way ta tell somebody ya hungry.'**

"It's food in the fridge, help yaself." I assured her as I slouched back into the couch.

"I'm not hungry."

"Tsk." I huffed kicking myself for even saying anything.

She responded."I just..." Looking at her from the corner of my eye I paused.

"Eh?"

"Well I want to know what happened with you guys." I shook my head at the response and closed my eyes.

"Ain't nothin to tell. We broke up end of story." I shrugged as I gulped my water.

"Well yea, I get that but.."

I groaned under my breath and side watched her as she stood to join me on the couch.

"You seem so out of it and...in the bathroom I heard..."

"Yea? ya heard what?!"

I snapped in frustration. "I heard something break Gajeel!" She barked as she look tensely into my eyes.

"Yea?..well shit happens...Geez will ya cut it out with da question answers." I insisted as I buried my face in my hands.

"Well if you don't tell me I can't help you now can I!" She complained crossing her arms.

"I didn't ask for ya help."I groaned as I wiped my face with my hand with annoyance and tossed the remaining iron pipe against the wall instantly loosing my appetite and stood.

"Look I get your angry..."

"No, ya obviously don't!" I added cutting her off.

"I dont want to talk about it ok, just shut up about it! shouldnt you be talkin to ya girl about it, she could tell ya better then i could!"

 **'Who did she think she was comin here demanding answers!'** I thought pacing around the room looking for something to get into."Why do ya care anyway, it has nothin to do with you!" I snarled looking for an asnwer as if i would see it hovering over her.

" Because gajeel, your my friend too and.."

Friend?HAHA!!... I laughed interrupting the words she called her own. " Im barely an acquaintance"

"You seemed to have forgotten what i did to ya.. huh bunny girl?" I snarled easing closer and closer to her with a side glare.

"Gajeel what are you doing?" she asked backing up with every step i make.

"What makes you think i wont rip your thoat out right now." I growled as i teased her cupping her chin running my thumb across her bottom lip with my other hand holding my bearings against the wall beside her head.

I chuckled as my presence sent her back into the wall beside the couch leaving her breathless and gasping for air. Closing the distance betweem us, I grabbed the base of her neck pulling her body against me as I pinned her between the cold grey paint of the wall and my hard heated drenched body.

Her breaths were long and deprived.. I grew impatient with this game. I knew why she was here.. it was to see me grovel.. hmm..as if I wasnt already ashamed of the fuckery I pulled earlier, and to be caught by her none the less.

"Your in pain.."

"What?" I asked breaking through my thoughts

" Your in pain... I can hear it in your voice."

she whispered threw her tightly held vocal cords.

She wrapped her hands around my forearm and i smerked in response nudging her neck lifting my mouth to her ear.

"Funny you should say that..I chuckled using my free hand to glide my fingers threw her blonde hair finally placing a loose piece of hair from her face behind her ear.

"The way I feel right now I could..."

I exhaled lowering my hand from her mouth and pressing my open palm against her neck.

"I almost wonna.." I gently but firmly squeezed her neck as I held my breath.

"You wont..she forced hold my forearm firmly as if she could stop the pressure.

"Your not lile that anymore..I can tell.." She insisted threw shaky breaths.

"You think ya know me do ya?" I paused bringing her face down to meet my gaze.

"Whatcha say bunny I didnt hear ya." I whispered against her cheek.

"No... I dont know you that well, but I know you well enough to know you wouldnt hurt me again."

"Huh!" I huffed in cognizance.

"Maybe thats my problem.." I could feel myself grow angry. "So.. im weak am I?" My hand found her neck again and forced her off her feet.

"You cant possibly think that bunny.." I huffed between sharp breaths holding her above my head.

"Let go of me!" She begged pulling at my wrist.

"Not until you tell me why your here!!" I squeezed harder hissing through my teeth **'It would be to easy to just..'**

"Ya know what I think..Your here for her right? To keep an eye on me a?..Hehe..right? Am I right?.."

"No ..gajeel im not..just let me go!" She squirmed trying to free her self.

"No, No.. Luchin.. I think I wont.." I shiffed. correcting my stance mocking the name the bluenette gave her.

"Gajeel please..."

Ya know you girls are all alike..one minute ya think you can save the world the next..ya want nothing to do with it...and then theres theres the wants.. the i have to have this or we should go here or or wait.. my favorite listen...your the only one for me!"

"Gajeel let go!"

"Nothins ever enough for you chicks..you got take and take"

"Gajeel!"

" Why are you here!" I snarled as my breath ingited my throat the harsher they became.

"Im here for you...I swear!"

I pulled her face into mine removing my hand from her throat bringing her down to eye level, resting my forehead against hers. I beared my teeth, my breaths became unruly and shaky.

Looking her in the eyes i didnt see fear, what was that? I pushed her away and she caught her balance. I growled and head to the couch.

"My life ain't that important for you to be showin any type of concern so why don'tcha do us both a favor n get da fuck out!"

I sat once again and threw my head back against the couch.

"No..."

"What?" I question under closed lids..I was tired.. My voice was weary..

"I wont leave you!".

"Just stop already...just don't!... Fuck bunny! You dont stop do ya..gez.." I chocked as I buried my eyes in the crook of my arm in submission.

"Lucy Im..."

"Dont worry about it..its nothing I cant handle...Its my falt really.. I shouldnt have pushed you...I just go get myself ready for bed."

"Our whole relationship was...wewere a lie. She said...it was pity..never love." My heart momentarily stopped and I gripped the couch cushion trying to keep the memories away, my voiced collapsed.

She moved closer and grabbed my hand from the couch. My breath hitched as the heat from mythroat consumed my face. Without a word she moved to straddle me. I froze and stop breathing as she removed my arm from my face.

"Gajeel." I looked away in shame as she removed a strand of hair from my cheek.

Full of remorse my name was once more whispered as she brushed her finger tips along the side of my face."I cant believe she did that to you..how could she..."

My eyes widened as she pulled me into a passionate kiss. She broke the kiss and gazed at me, eyes full of sorrow and care wiping my tears away that i hadnt realized were there. She whispered my name again trailing her hands through my hair with another kiss. I gasped as she wrapped her arms around me she licked my lower lip begging for entry.

My breath hitched as she deepened the kiss sucking and nibbling on my bottom lip tuggingon my hair. I caressed her back and ass and brought her closer as she ravaged my mouth with her tongue. My mind started to spin..the want, the need took complete control.For once my mind went blank.

"Fuck...Lucy!" I moaned as she took a much needed breath and ran her tongue across my neck and up to my ear panting with every tortured stroke.

I felt and heard every breath she took as she licked and sucked my ear exploring every inchwith her mouth. As if on queue, she mewed and I gripped her tighter swallowing the moan that was breaking free as my eyes rolled back.

"Da fuck u doin?" I hissed under the vibrations of her tongue wrapped around my ear.

"Aaahh bunny!" Our pants got harsher and she broke the hold on my ear and left trails of kissed to my mouth and explored it once more moaning as her hands gripped the front of my shirt pulling me in deeper.

"Shhhh.." She whispered gazing at me seeping with lust grinding her hips against me breaking through the pants with a spine tingling moan.

"Whatcha do...!".My eyes lite up with hunger and I grabbedher hips thrusting them forward to meet mine on demand. We watched each other move with begging eyesand force as we pant in time with shaky breaths from trembling bodies pleading for more.

She tilted my head back against the couch with a pull and push of my chin gripping my hair with the other hand in the process. She leaned in and took my adams apple into her mouth swirling her tongue around it moaning as she sucked hard with every thrust I made. My lips parted and a audio able moan escaped.

"Nnahfuck... Lucy!" I wailed as she basically swallowed it moaning as I gripped her hips pinning her against my throbbing member. My heart felt like it was about to explode.

She broke free and kissed me with desire, sucking on my tongue waking up the forgotten dragon inside. I removed my hands placing them on either cheek and broke the breath taking kiss.

"Whatcha ya doin ta me bunny?" We stared at each other for a second panting, pleading to be touched. I groaned picking her up keeping her legs around me in the process earning a gasp as I headed to the bedroom. We made it half way down the hall when she attacked my other ear with a light meow that stopped me in my tracks.

I growled in my throat in pleasure and pined her against the wall forcing my body weight causing her to release my ear.

"Nnnaaahh! Mmm! Gajeel" I adjusted her legs and kiss her greedily and use one hand to restrain her wrists above her head.

I thrust against her and watched her fall apart before me.

"Gajeel...aaahh!" Panting with every thrust, I felt her legs tighten around mepullingme closer as I slowed my pace with long deep strokes.

Hissing through my teeth I whispered and licked her ear. "We won't make it ta da bed if ya keep that up."

I ran my fingers through her hair and dominated her mouth by shoving my tongue down her throat.

As I deepened the kiss, I felt her gag at my tongues entrance and a moan there after followed. I reached under her silky blue button up and caressed her busty chest.

"Ahhh!" She wailed as she arched her back pushing her breast further into my grasp as I took her perked nipple under my thumb rubbing it in tiny circles. It took everything in me to not fuck her senseless right then and there.

She grabbed my face and wrapped her teeth around my bottom lip pulling me in deeper as she ground her hips into my starved member.

She released my lip with a gentle suck gazing into my eyes begging me to release her inner walls from pressure. Grazing the crock of her neckwith my teeth, I smile and oblige ripping her from the wall, and tossingher over my shoulder to continue to the bedroom.

I tossed her on the bed and tore my shirt off usingmy iron talonsthrowing it to the floor. I leaned over her as she held herself up on her elbows." Dont look at me like that bunny...I might devour you." I whispered against her lips as i took them into my mouth.

I could feel my erection throbbing in pain for release as she bitmy lip. She panted mewing and moaning as our eyes met saoked with desire.

I ran my talons thru my thick locks licking my lips and chuckled under my breath as Istood to release the agony from the pressure.

The way she looked at me, it made my spine tingle forcing a ripple of iron scales to flush my body in slow pulses. I could feel her breath from here.. I could feel her eyes travel my body push past my vline and pause at my pants.

Her heart begin to lightly pound. The rhythm itself was enough to drive me mad. Her lips parted licking her lips causing my member to pulse even harder. **'Fuck.. No more..'**

My hand reverted back to its original form, and Iuntied the fabric holding my pants up letting them fall to the floor and walked towards her suppressing a moan with a deep growl in my throat watching her chest rise and fall struggling to keep up with her breathing as I approached.

The smell of her arousal intensified as i pressed my semi clothed body against her fully clothed body almost tempted to rip them off in one go.

My face reached hers and the heat from her skin massaged my nose and I moaned gripping the sheets nudging her jawline with my nose to get better access to her neck.

My mouth began to water. I readjusted her position onto her back and raked my teeth across the front of her neck leaving a trail of love bites to her collarbone. Her hands shook with anticipation as she raked her fingers up my chest and cupped the back my neck.

I madespace between her legs and proceeded to loosen her buttons. I made my way towards her midsection and peeled the fabric back revealing creamy skin that glisten under the light of the moon which beamed through the bay window next to my bed.

Using both hands, I ripped open her top earning a gasp and hard moan. I ran my hands over her soft heated bust and down her midsection. I brought my mouth against her stomach were I growled in pleasure from the smell of her scent soaked bottoms.

 **'Fuck..oh fuck!'** My mind begin to race with all things bunny girl. I took her scent flavored skin into my mouth nibbling and sucking on it.Ipeered at her noticing a blush on her cheeks as if wondering what would happen next. I smiled hovering over her lady part like bee to a flower.

Her scent was driving me crazy. Every pant, every moan, every whimper, intensified. **'No more..'** My member throbbed in pain as I madw my way back to her busty chest running my hands up her back thrusting against her as i filled my mouth with one of her hard nipples.

She hummed my name as I exchanged one for the other causing me thrust against her. I growled pulling her closer to me as I took her neck in my mouth. She lifted herself up and shrugged her top off grabbing my face with both hands pulling me into a forceful kiss.

Laying down with me on top, she wrapped her legs around me and before I could protest she shifted her weight and was on top devouring me in hungry kisses. I eased my hand down her back and cupped her ass smacking it on release earning a light gasp while the other fought to get her pants along with underwear off in one go.

Finally feeling my plea she lifted her body away from mine and gave me access to the designated area never breaking the kiss.The heat from her now bare lady love sent me into a frenzy and I pulled her closer. Reaching down between her legs, I made contact with miss lady and caressed her lips and clit in light rubs.

"Ahh my god..so fucking wet." I almost lost my mind and my member throbbed in response to the warm wetness that drowned my fingers as I took it further into full circles.

"Aaahh!!!" She whined breaking the kiss burring her face in the crock of my neck. Her breaths picked up and moans rang out as I gripped her ass lightly smacking her sensitive lips with my fingers a few times before inserting one as slowly as I could earning a long wanting moan.

She rocked her hip against my finger humming my name as she sucked and slurped at my neck."More gajeel nnahh!" I slipped my finger in deeper adding another slowly rubbing against her g spot. She took my mouth into hers and our tongues clashed under the muffled sounds of her whimpers.

"You want it?...Tell me you like it bunny...Say it, Say it!" I groaned,begging her to answer. I was at my wits end. My tongue begin to go numb with every whine she made.

"I like it..I like it..! oh fuck!" she whimpered gasping for air as she pulled me closer into a seated position wrapping her legs around me. Leaning into my ear as she forced out in a whisper with parted lips ripping free from our kiss."Im close...im.." Her breaths became slower and longer.

"Moan fa me bunny girl." I whispered against her ear as I licked and nipped at it. I felt her walls began to clasp my fingers, her breath hitch and began to pick up and her movements slowed the closer I got to her release. I ceased my actions retracting my soaked fingers.

Breaking the kiss on my neck she groaned burying her face in my neck. "No..dont.."

Grinning like the Chester cat, I lifted her chin into a baiting kiss."Don't needga comin yet bunny."

Breathless and frustrated she whispered against my lips."I hate you.."

"Dont lie to yaself.." I giggled maniacally pulling my fingers in my mouth, tasting her sweet sensual sex. And irresistible it was.

"You think your funny you ass?" She grinned into the kiss snaking her hand down my body to my waist band pulling it back to glide her fingers over the thin juncture of hair under my belly button.

She moaned easing passedthe thick wavy truffle of pubic hair grabbing onto my throbbing member and squeezed. I sucked in air between my teeth and chuckled between breaths.

"I'll give your reason to laugh. " She moaned yanking on it. I unintentionally bucked into her hand from the force. "Fuck...bunny..." I gasped grabbing her ass with a loud smack on contact.

She giggled leaning in and kissed me taking my bottom lip in her mouth sucking and nibblingon it. I thrusted again and again as the pumps got rougher, my breath picked up releasing a moan.

"Should I take this with me or what?" She questioned with focused eyes on my mouth.

My breath hitched as I answered.

"Ya wouldn't know...what ta do wit it."

She bit down on my bottom lip and sucked it hard between her lips squeezing my member again.

"Oh yea...let me show you!" She teased as she kissed me jerking it harder causing me to jolt and tense moaning into her mouth as I grabbed her hips in response.

She broke the kiss licking the tip of my nose. She froze as her hand gently brushed over to shaft.

"Did you?..."

"Huh?" I asked as I watched her moveshimming down to my dark purple boxer briefs. I lifted my head watching her eye me as a pint up erection broke free.

Her eyes froze and her mouth fell open at the sight of my throbbing member.

"It's not what ya think." I pointed out drawn to that fact that she thinks I use my penis as a pin cushion.

"So it's not pierced?" She asked as I sat up to explain.

"Hehe..no, its not.." I answered gliding my tongue across my toothy smile, teasing her as I bit my bottom lip. "Its my iron."

"Your iron?"Oh you mean like on your face and arms and...here?" She questioned skimming her fingers along the three vertical studs bellow my belly button.

"Hehe...yes just like that." I teased grinding my hips upwards so my member bobbed like a good boy. "Ya wonna know what it feels like?" I whispered leaning against her ear. I hissed through my teeth hearing her breath hitch and the feel of her nails digging into my hips.

Using my long tongue, I licked the opening of her ear. "Do you want to see how far a Jacobs ladder goes?" Blowing on her ear I felt her shiver leaning into my mouth. "Come ta me bunny...be my bad girl.

She climbed my body and burried her mouth into mine wrapping her arms around my body as I pulled her closer in response.

Using her weight, she forced me back and kissed me deeper. When she finally came up for air she chased kisses down my chest until she landed a kiss on the head of my memeber.

Lifing my head with interest licking my lips as I watched her, grab it and wrap her lips around the sensitive tip sucking ever so lightly. I hissed through my teeth and moaned.

She flicked her tongue over the weeping and throbbing slit as the cool wind swept over after every glide. While holding on with one hand, she pulled my boxers off with the other while I shifted my weight to assist.

Wrapping her tongue around my member, her mouth followed as she engulfed it and hummed sending light vibrations along the underside of my erection while shetook the entire girth down the narrow passage of her throat.

My head fell back as I moaned under my breath slowly pushing my length into her mouth. I ran my hand through her hair and hissed as she continued to bob her head. I picked up my head to watch her again.

Our eyes met and i stopped breathing. Her eyes dripped in lust as they watched me intensely. Laying back down I regained my halted breaths and closed my sudden weary eyelids.

She released and lifted her head with a 'pop' and started assaulting the shaft of my jungle buddy with hickey leaving kisses that had me sucking in air concealing a wail of pleasure as her hand began to travel up and down my throbbing erection her mouth followed there after. Reality set in as my body started to melt underneath the abuse and torture. My mouth parted as I lifted my head briefly moaning as the sucks intensified.

Throwing my head against the bed my mind began to play a serious game of 'remember the time' when a flash of levys face planted itself for a instant behind my eyelids and I instantly stiffen as my eyes flew open.

 **'Ya gota be fuckin kiddin me!'** Disappointed I groaned under my breath and covered my face with both hands and the assassination stopped. Releasing me, she climbed up my body and found my eyes removing my hands only to have them study the ceiling above me.

"Gajeel?"

My heart pounded beneath her bosom as she draped her body around me.

Grabbing my face with both hands, she kissed me passionately and deeply. I closed my eyes wrapping my arms around her body pulling her as close as I could.

Breaking the kiss she climbed off of me moving to the window beside the bed and opened it. "Why you do that?" I questioned sitting up agains the headboard of the bed feeling the howling wind whip through the room.

"Getting some much need air." She whispered as she climbed back atop of me.

Rubbing at her sides I wrapped my arms around her naked slim frame and drew her closer. She smirked and whispered. "you stubborn asshole, I'll make you forget about her."

She kissed me intimately and wrapped her arms around my shoulder and neck.I returned the kiss with a grin. "Sounds like you got ya work cut out for ya." She paused rubbing her fingers across my studded eyebrow. "Is that a challenge? Cuz it really struck me like one." She hissed grinding her hips into mine as she whispered. " If it was, I can show you how much you need me Redfox."

My breath hitched as she began to lower her warm entrance over my weeping dragon slayer.My lips parted and my head fell back against the top of the headboard as the pressure of her tight walls cradled my manhood.

The feeling of uphoria took over me leaving my arms numb to fall to the sides. Her mouth traveled up my neck and found its home at my ear.She moaned gripping me tighter. Incoherently a whimper escaped and I bucked my hips in response to the heat of her tight clutch and heated breaths against my ear lob as she sucked dragging her tongue along the helix of my pierced ear.

A moan was released in to my ear when I repeated the adrenaline filled thrust of my hips. My arms arose from their slumber and took refuge at her waist as I guided her body up and down while she panted and moaned the more my thrusts grazed her g spot.

She slammed down on my member and began to grind her sex into me. I growled and pulled her tighter causing her breaths to shorten.

The whimpers broke free as my nails slid up her back threatening to pierce her skin. I buried my face in her breast attacking them sucking and licking with every breath I took. I released her damp puffed nipple and licked at her bottom lip as her mouth fell open. "Fuck...you feel it baby..huh?...You feel that cock stretch you out..huh?..Tell me bunny...how far does the ladder go..haha..Tell me..Tell me" I whispered against her lips as she rocked her hips back and forth bearing her weight on my shoulders, kissing and sucking in airy whimpers against my kissed swollen lips.

She broke the kiss with a loud whine as she adjusted her position leaning back pulling her legs out so she could appear to be squatting. She positionedher hands behind her and shifted her weight onto my thighs and sped up her movements. Rocking my hips to met hers, I hissed and moaned wrapping my hands around her thighs so I could pull her closer with every stroke. "Ahh fuck bunny...!"

She moaning while biting her lip as her body bounced to the given rhythm of our movements. Taking pride in the view of her flushed skin and her lustful expression, l pulled my throbbing flesh in and out of her, pounding harder deeper earning a breathless whimper with every stroke. "Son...of...a...Ahhh God!" She threw her her back as her core contracted a little around my cock. While still snug inside her,I hissed and readjusted pulling her body against mine to shift to my knees.

Responding to my members depth inside her, she arched her back and wrapped her legs around my waist pulling me in even deeper giving me a long moan as I slammed into her heated walls slipping past her g spot holding herby her ass gripping and smacking it ever so often. As my thrust sped up, so did her mews, pants and whimpers. "Ahhh...holy fuuuuuuck me!" She groaned as she bounce uncontrollably on my sledgehammer gripping two hand full of my hair at the base of my head.

"Shit...such a potty mouth." I whispered against her neck jokingly as I wrapped my arms around her body and answered her cries with a mean thrust of my hips slamming into her g spot.

"Whats the matter, your iron heart cant take it?" She chuckled nibbling at my nose. I chuckled burrying my nose in her neck prepared to bit if needed. She arched her back and let out wails that gradually spiked in pitch as my thrusts got harder with every stroke. She pulled me in closer and kissed me with more passion than my aching heart could take.

I slowed my strokes braking the kiss. We stared into each other eyes and slowed our breathing. I pulled her closer until our noses touched and smiled.She smiled and giggled."What..why are you smiling like that?"

Laying her down on her back and still buried to the hilt inside her, I worked my eyes over her beautiful voluptuous body and grinned bring my eyes back to hers while my hands repeat the pattern my eyes made and landed them on either side of her head.

"Your holdin back." I. answered thrusting ever so slowly.

She giggled."What.. no im not." I kissed her on her collar bone teasing it with my teeth.

"I wanna feel ya bunny."Whispering into her lips as I kissed her slowly. "I wanna earn dat orgasm ya holdin back." She lowered her hands grabbing my ass wrapping her legs around my torso as I eased in and out of her with patient strokes bringing my hands down to her ass to bring her a little high and closer to me. She moaned at the new position and closed her eyes.

"Show me what you mean gajeel." I chuckled and sank my tongue into her mouth.Getting to know her inside was like ecstasy. The feeling of her core coiling around me, pulling me in ever so slowly, seducing me feeding me a little at a time as to hook me in. My studs rubbed against her walls, caressing, pulling pants free from my throats.She drilled her nails in my ass at the pleasure of it all.

"Come fa me bunny!" I hissed against her slightly parted mouth. She pulled me closer and rubbed her lips against my ear. Long pants and air filled moans melted my me all the way to the heat pooling in my core."Mmm...is that all you got...come on fuck me." She moaning pulling my body into hers. I deepened my strokes sucking in air and whispered."You dare to mock me?" I sunk in deeper earning a low moan of my name as I ground my member into her, pumping in and out pull her against me wrapping my arms around her body.

"Mmm...yes...give me you sweet juices...yeah,yeah,yeah, come on baby...give it ta me! Dont hold back! Dont you dare hold back." I whispered againsted her ear as I growled in ecstasy.

My strokes got longer and deeper the closer she got to her orgasm.."Ahh baby..I can feel it..your tightness, your wetness..oh fuck yea..." I drowned her in a hungry kiss moaning,feeling my end near. She moaned, panting filling her deprived lungs.

"Gaje...Im..." I felt her tighten up ,pulling me in deeper."Oh yeah,oh yeah,Oh yeah..give it to me...yeah,yeah,yeah.." My moans spiked as i spoke the closer I got. "Im gonna,Im gonna..oh shit,oh shit..." My strokes picked up speed as I felt her body contorted around mine as her core pulled me in deeper and contracted around my cock. "...Ahhh!" I pushed deeper and emptied my seed inside her waiting core. I wrapped myself around her taking a bit out of her shoulder growling as I rode out my orgasm.


End file.
